L'artiste
by Hakukai
Summary: [UA Aventures] Quand la magie opère sur une œuvre de Bob, ça donne ... Ça. (Je précise que ce sont les personnages d'Aventures qui sont usités !)


_**Yooooooooooo !**_

 _ **Ca fait une ÉTERNITÉ. Et je suis absolument désolée. J'avais promis la suite d'Accident, de poster, etc. Et j'ai rien fait ... Bref ! Je me suis expliquée sur Twitter et FB, je pense que ça va.  
**_

 _ **Je me remets difficilement à l'écriture, et je pense que ça va se voir dans cet OS ^^" J'espère néanmoins qu'il va vous plaire quand même.**_

 _ **Je précise avant de vous laisser lire que c'est une idée de SunWings, que je remercie de m'avoir relancée, sûrement sans qu'elle en ait conscience XD**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas rémunérée. **_

* * *

Un trait net apparut sur une grande feuille complètement vierge. Puis un autre. Suivi par une multitude de coups de crayons.

Seul un léger air de jazz entrainant, venant d'un ancien poste posé à même le sol tâché de peinture, résonnait dans la pièce désordonnée où l'artiste accomplissait son minutieux travail. Confortablement installé devant un large bureau, les manches retroussées et ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés attachés à la va-vite, Bob dessinait, sans une once d'hésitation, l'esquisse d'un visage masculin, tout en chantonnant les paroles du morceau que diffusait la radio.

Le jeune homme avait reçu une commande hier soir, et avait décidé de se mettre à la tâche tout de suite -ou presque- pour une fois. Il faut dire que la demande était très inspirante et assez complète, étonnamment : la personne, un certain Mahyar, voulait un jeune et grand chevalier brun du nom de Théodore de Silverberg, au visage assez dur, dans une armure blanche impressionnante et aux yeux d'un bleu saisissant. Ca ne se refusait pas, d'après les critères particuliers du Lennon !

Le lendemain matin, c'était avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il s'était mit à dessiner sans s'arrêter dans son petit atelier où se mêlaient pots de peinture et pastelles, crayons et fusains. Cet endroit était son refuge, son jardin d'Eden : l'inspiration venait à lui sans effort, comme si un procédé magique était à l'œuvre…

Ce n'est que vers la fin de la journée qu'il s'arrêta finalement, sous l'ordre pressant de son estomac négligé. Il reposa délicatement son crayon sur le côté de la feuille et admira son travail, désormais terminé, d'un œil critique : un bandana jaune ceignait élégamment le front du paladin, doté d'un visage fin et harmonieux malgré ses sourcils froncés au dessus de ses yeux incroyablement azurés, comme un ciel d'été. Ses cheveux courts et bruns, complètement ébouriffés, lui donnait un air plutôt agressif et sauvage. Il avait de larges épaules et un torse musclé, recouverts d'une armure de plates blanche, magnifiquement ciselée, qui le protégeait efficacement des pieds à la tête. Une longue épée se trouvait dans la main droite du personnage et un bouclier finement ouvragé, frappé d'un sceau étrange qu'il avait rajouté sous le trop plein d'imagination, était accroché à son bras gauche. Après un moment d'hésitation, il avait rajouté le nom de l'homme en haut à droite, d'une écriture pleine d'arabesques, élégante.

C'était sans conteste la plus belle de toutes ses créations. Il avait usé de tout son savoir-faire, acquis au fil de longues années, et cela se voyait aisément.

Il se leva après une observation intense et s'étira avec délectation, tel un chat se réveillant d'une sieste, avant d'aller dans sa petite cuisine faire réchauffer une pizza et sortir sa boisson gazeuse favorite du frigo. Il s'affala ensuite devant son ordinateur et joua jusqu'à pas d'heure, allant jusqu'à s'endormir comme une masse devant son jeu.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, courbaturé comme jamais, devant son écran en veille et son assiette où restait une part de pizza froide. Il bailla largement et se leva en grognant, totalement hagard.

\- Quelle idée de s'endormir comme une merde dans sa chaise …, grommela dans sa barbe de trois jours le dessinateur, en faisant craquer son dos avec un plaisir certain.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers sa cuisine d'un pas trainant. Il sortit un jus d'orange du réfrigérateur, qu'il but à même la bouteille, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Il était seul chez lui, alors pourquoi se gêner ?

Des cliquetis étranges, métalliques, se firent entendre soudainement derrière lui et il fronça les sourcils en se retournant, tombant nez à nez avec … Un inconnu. Inconnu qui lui adressa la parole de manière assez rude, il faut le reconnaitre.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? J'suis où là ? Pourquoi j'me suis réveillé par terre ?

L'artiste leva les mains par réflexe et recula doucement en lâchant sa bouteille, qui renversa tout son contenu sur le sol. Pris au dépourvu, il balbutiait des phrases sans queue ni tête, tout en prenant conscience qu'il connaissait bien ce visage. Il finit par se buter contre le comptoir et n'osa plus bouger.

Agacé par l'incapacité temporaire de Bob, l'autre homme reprit d'une voix bourrue, pleine d'impatience à peine cachée, tout en pointant son épée sur le torse du plus frêle :

\- Je suis Théo de Silverberg, Inquisiteur de la Lumière et j'exige que vous répondiez à mes questions, putain !

D'une voix fébrile, le Lennon, toujours les mains en l'air, se mit à parler à toute vitesse et sans respirer, ne voulant pas mourir sur le fil de l'épée de _son_ personnage :

\- Je suis Bob Lennon, artiste, vous êtes chez moi à Grenoble, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes dans mon appartement, ni pourquoi vous êtes sorti de ma feuille, et s'il vous plait baissez votre arme, rangez là, faites quelque chose, mais me tuez pas, je suis inoffensif, je vous le promets !

Satisfait, pour le moment, le chevalier baissa doucement sa lame et détailla son interlocuteur avec attention : le jeune homme en face de lui faisait environ sa taille, était aussi épais qu'une brindille et flottait littéralement dans ses vêtements trop grands pour lui. Il paraissait aussi dangereux qu'un chaton à ses yeux : il se détendit, allant même jusqu'à ranger son épée inquisitoriale dans son fourreau, croisant ensuite les bras.

\- Bien, c'était pas compliqué, râla-t-il. Y'a pas un truc à bouffer ici ?, embraya-t-il immédiatement. Toute cette merde m'a donné faim.

Le dit « chaton » le regarda d'un air interloqué, stupéfait du soudain changement de sujet de la part du paladin, qui ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça d'être sorti d'une feuille.

\- Je … Oui, il y a de quoi manger …, répondit-il avec une certaine méfiance en se retournant lentement, de peur de se prendre un coup dans le dos s'il bougeait trop vite.

Il ouvrit un placard situé au dessus de son petit évier et en sortit un paquet de biscuits secs, non entamé. Il le tendit avec prudence à son invité surprise, qui leva un sourcil circonspect devant cette chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Ca s'mange ça ?

Il observa l'objet que tenait Bob sous toutes ses coutures, sans le prendre. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'artiste enleva l'emballage et prit un gâteau, qu'il commença à manger sous le regard perçant du chevalier. Il finit de l'avaler et retendit la nourriture à Théo, abandonnant le vouvoiement naturellement :

\- Tu vois, j'en ai mangé un et je suis pas mort. Prends-en !

D'un geste vif, l'Inquisiteur prit finalement les biscuits et commença à manger sans un mot, tandis que l'artiste alla ramasser sa bouteille de jus, désormais vide, et chercher de quoi nettoyer le liquide collant en soupirant.

Pendant que son hôte lavait le carrelage devant lui, Silverberg regardait son nouvel environnement, curieux : des choses inconnues se présentaient à son regard et le forçait à rester légèrement sur ses gardes : une boite noire avec des boutons, une théière étrange, des marmites miniaturisées … Quel monde bizarre !, songea-t-il.

Quand le dessinateur se releva après avoir enlevé la tâche, l'homme en armure lui tendit le paquet vide.

\- Jamais mangé. Mais c'était bon, marmonna-t-il en posant ses yeux partout, sauf sur son interlocuteur.

Bob éclata d'un rire tonitruant en le reprenant pour aller le jeter : il lui faisait penser à un enfant, avec cette voix et son expression perdue mais renfrognée.

\- Bien !, s'exclama le Lennon en se postant avec plus d'assurance devant le paladin de la Lumière. Suis-moi !

Il prit le poignet de l'homme armé et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à son atelier. Il s'approcha du bureau, ignorant les protestations puériles de Théo et lui montra la feuille, aussi blanche qu'au départ. Même s'il en était sûr, cela causa un choc au plus frêle.

\- Tu … Viens de cette feuille, Théo. C'est bizarre, improbable, impossible, tout ce que tu veux, mais c'est la pure vérité. Crois-moi, l'implora le propriétaire de l'appartement en le regardant.

\- T'es mage ?, demanda simplement le chevalier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non … Je dessine, je suis artiste, je t'ai dit !

\- Alors, c'est forcément de la magie hérétique ! _Tu_ es forcément une hérésie, s'exclama le paladin en portant une main à son épée.

Bob se jeta immédiatement sur lui pour le retenir, tout en rétorquant en hurlant presque, affolé par les actions de l'autre :

\- Mais n'importe quoi !

\- Je dois éradiquer l'hérésie !, insista-t-il en dégageant son assaillant d'un bras, sans efforts apparents.

\- Tu vas pas me tuer quand même !?, s'horrifia le dessinateur en reculant d'un pas.

\- Oh que si !

\- Si tu me tues, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir rentrer !, le menaça-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sous le nez de son agresseur, malgré ses tremblements.

Théo se stoppa, indécis. Il a peut-être raison, ce con, ragea-t-il intérieurement. Il opta pour le laisser en vie, après de longues minutes stressantes. Il saisit néanmoins le jeune homme par le col et l'approcha de son visage.

\- Je te surveille de près. Je ne te lâcherai pas _d'une_ semelle.

\- Si tu veux, si tu veux ! Mais lâche-moi s'il te plait …

Il fut repoussé assez sèchement par le chevalier. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant : le temps qu'il allait mettre pour trouver une solution allait être long … Très long.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est fini !  
**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


End file.
